1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a unique gas grill with complete cooking function for dishes of dinner at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional outdoor gas grill on the market is simply a unit with two burners one at the left while the other at the right, a rock wire with lava rock above the burners, and a cooking grid on the top. However, the gas grill is designed for barbecue use only and cannot be used with cooking wares such as cooking pan, cooking pot, Chinese wok or the like thereby making it impossible to prepare soup, pizza, Spanish dishes, cakes, casserole cooking, Chinese cuisine and so on. Hence, a gas grill provided with a side burner has been developed to meet this need. Nevertheless, the cooking ware on the side burner is easily tilted over, which might be very dangerous especially when kids are playing around. Further, the side burner cannot work in windy weather.
On the other hand, round-shaped charcoal kettles have been widely used in Chinese society for thousands of years and also have been popular in North America for years. In modern times, however, the use of charcoal for barbecuing is viewed as harmful to the environment not only because of smoke which produces when burnt, but also due to the trees which are cut down to make charcoal. As a result, round-shaped charcoal kettles are no longer suitable for use. Furthermore, there is a need for an ideal outdoor cooking appliance which combines the functions of barbecue gas grill, stove and oven in one unit. By using this appliance, one can avoid having to run in and out of the kitchen to prepare different kinds of dishes. Besides, the ideal outdoor cooking appliance will eliminate the heat produced by smoking or deep frying indoors.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an outdoor full function cooking appliance which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks. More precisely, the present invention provides an outdoor cooking appliance which combines the function of barbecue gas grill, stove and oven in one unit.